<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Confession by Givangchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440485">Midnight Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givangchy/pseuds/Givangchy'>Givangchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givangchy/pseuds/Givangchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being best friends with Shownu, Hyungwon finally figured out his true feelings for him and wanted to confess however Shownu has more shocking news to reveal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Thank you so much for coming tonight. This will be our last song and I hope you enjoyed our Saturday session. See you all again next week”</em>
</p>
<p>Shownu uttered those words sweetly with a breath-taking smile on his face. He started singing and the whole crowd seemed to love him performing. Every girl in the room glued their eyes at him like he’s some sort of a delicious snack, his looks are really irresistible. Well, from his face down to his attitude, he’s definitely the guy whom everyone would wish to have as a boyfriend. I. myself, am overwhelmed to have him as my best friend.</p>
<p>Shownu and I are childhood best friends. I can still remember the first time we’ve met at school. I was a transferee back then and some of our classmates are bullying me, maybe because I’m usually on my own and just being quiet. There was actually a time during our P.E class when one of our classmates threw a ball at me, intentionally. I didn’t know Shownu noticed that. He got the ball and threw it back at him then he helped me get up, and that’s how our friendship started. Ever since that day, Shownu and I became inseparable, like we’re always together almost 24/7. Our parents became good friends as well because of us and even became business partners afterwards.</p>
<p>When we’re planning on which course to get in college our parents wanted us to take the same course, Business Management, since they wanted us to take over the business someday. However, Shownu didn’t want that course, instead he wanted to take a degree in Conservatory Music since he really likes it ever since he was young. Eventually his parents agreed to his plans and I was the only one who pursued the business degree. Well of course I don’t have a choice, one of us must take it and I gave him the chance to take what he wants because I want him to be happy. As I always say, I’m happy when he’s happy.</p>
<p>When we got into college, our time together were lessened. Shownu became a band vocalist and I became a student council officer in our department. Our everyday meet ups became every other day down to three times a week and ended with once a week, or sometimes not at all since our schedule’s really tight. But even though we often meet we still never fail to check on each other through text or call. I even used to be Shownu’s human alarm clock. Everyday I have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning just to call him till he gets up. And oh wait! Just an fyi, it usually takes 10 or more calls to wake him up. I tell you he’s really a sleepyhead! Loool But of course I won’t put that effort without anything in return. What’s the favor? Well I’m not really hard to please. I love food and it really helps me boost my energy especially when I have lot of school works to do and Shownu knows that. So, usually at night, after their gig he would drive straight to our house with a bag full of snacks or he will order online and let it be delivered to our house. Sweet guy, right?</p>
<p>Yes, Shownu was the sweetest I’ve ever known. That’s why I’m no longer surprised when girls ask him out on a date. Though it may seem awkward that they are the one’s asking him out first or doing the initiative but I think it’s because they really see something with Shownu that makes them fall for him. But! Let me tell you a little secret! Shownu haven’t dated anyone since birth. Yes! That’s true! A handsome Rockstar heartthrob who never dated yet. I actually don’t know why and never asked him about it, though I saw him go out with some before but didn’t really get serious. Anyway, he still looks happy even without a special someone. Besides, he always got me right beside him. Cheesy?! Haha! But I know he knows that. There was actually a time during our reunion when a friend asked him if he’s not feeling lonely being single all this time and his answer surprised everyone, especially me <em>“You know when I was young, I used to cry and feel lonely most of the time because my parents were too busy, I’m an only child and I got no one else to play with but, when I met my best friend everything changed. So I think as long as we’re together I won’t feel lonely at all, Right? ..” </em></p>
<p>Then he looked at me in the corner and smiled. From the moment that I heard him say that, I felt that I was really important to Shownu. I may sound crazy to tell you this but I actually feel we’re more than just friends. Imagine, we know every little detail about each other and knows how to handle each other’s mood swings too. Or, maybe it’s just me? I don’t know but I’m really feeling something else. I sometimes think that maybe it’s just infatuation but no, I’m serious. I think I like Shownu, no.. I love him.</p>
<p>How bout I tell you another secret, you ready? It has been a year since I’ve figured out my feelings for Shownu. Yes, it’s love and it’s more than just a brother’s love or a friendly love. I love him to the point that I want to be with him for the rest of my life and I wish he also feels the same towards me. Absurd! I know! Some of my friends are also telling me to wake up and stop dreaming that Shownu will fall for me that way. But what if, he also loves me? More than friends? This may be an assumption, I hope not. *fingers crossed* Honestly, I tried to prove that. I started to be more clingy with Shownu. I would send him messages everyday like <em>“Good Morning my sleepy Nunu! Don’t forget to eat your breakfast and text me back when you’re free. Love you bunch!”</em> He’ll sometimes play along with it and pretend like we’re lovers. He would sometimes reply <em>“Alright babe!</em> <em>Love you too!”</em> and I tell you, that’s one of the things that makes me happy even though I know it’s just a joke.</p>
<p>But! Just when everything seems so perfect, something happened and I don’t know exactly what it is. Shownu stopped replying to my sweet messages. He stopped calling and bringing food too. Whenever I call to wake him up, he no longer picks up and he would just text me telling me he’s already awake. I tried to ask his parents too if he has a problem and said that they didn’t know either. They just told me that Shownu’s always out of their house and usually go home very late. I tried to talk to his bandmates too and their answer gave me chills. <em>“I think you should talk to Shownu personally. It’s better if you’ll hear the true story from him”</em> I don’t know what to feel that time. I was scared, nervous. I couldn’t think straight. What truth will Shownu tell me? One thing I only know, this may be about us, or him with someone else?</p>
<p>I’ve decided to ask him if they have a gig over the weekend and he said yes. Shownu asked me to come over and that he will tell something really important too. Important?! I tried to think of any possible topic that would suit that word but I got no answer. So, Saturday came and I now have to face the truth. Whatever this may be, I’ll take it because I wanted to tell Shownu the whole truth too.</p>
<p>I came to Funky Beat Bar exactly 6pm, just right on time before their first session. My hands were cold and my heart can’t stop pounding as if it will fall on the floor anytime. For some reason I don’t know why I’m feeling scared but seeing Shownu on stage smiling, hearing his voice makes me calm. I just realized, I missed my best friend, so much.</p>
<p>After their first session Shownu went straight to my table and hugged me. I almost tear up coz it’s been months since I last saw him. He asked how I’m doing these days and told me he’s really sorry for being busy and left me hanging without any notice. I told him that I’m doing great and that I missed him. He laughed a little then put on a serious expression. He held my hand tightly and started to speak <em>“I told you that I have something really important to tell you right? I was actually a bit hesitant at first because I wasn’t sure yet and this might sound really crazy but I’ve thought about this carefully” </em></p>
<p>My hands were already shaking as Shownu speaks. I could barely understand some of the words too. What is this? Is he going to confess to me? Is this what I’ve been dreaming of? <em>“You’re really special to me and I want you to know that even in another life, I’d still choose you as my best friend. So, I want you to be the first person to know. I’ve actually met someone recently and this is the first time I’ve felt something like this. I’m in love bestie! Finally, I found someone whom I want to spend the rest of my life with and we’re planning to get married next year!” </em></p>
<p>Everything around me seemed to stop. The music, the time, my heartbeat, I guess. All I can see is Shownu’s smile, a genuine one, a smile that comes out of pure happiness. I’ve never seen him this happy. Am I dreaming? No, his last words proved it wasn’t a crazy dream</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Hyungwon, will you be..” </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Will you be my best man? Please?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>